Angel's New Cutie (censored vore story)
by spyrois2cool
Summary: This is how Angel the Glaceon meets Ilia the Eevee. And the pikachu thats almost alway following her around.


Angel's New Cutie (censored)

WARNING!: CONTAINS SOFT VORE! OF YOU DON'T LIKE IT OR ARE BOTHERED BY IT, THEN DON'T READ!

Rated V for vore

Angel was walking through the forest. It was winter time, and there was snow on the ground. She suddenly heard a cry. She rushed towards the source of the sound. There was nothing but a Sneasel. She stared at it and slowly walked away. She hid behind a bush and watched it. The Sneasel turned around and picked up a small female Eevee.

"Alright, where is it? Where is my food?! Where are my berries?! I told you to go fetch me some! NOW!" The Sneasel demanded.

"B-b-but a l-Luxray ate them and told me to go away or else-" the little Eevee was cut off.

"Don't make excuses! Or I'll just have to make a meal out of YOU!" Sneasel threatened as he licked the Eevee's face.

"NO! Don't...please don't...I don't wanna be food. I-" the Eevee was cut off again.

"Then fetch me some berries now! Last chance or its a one-way trip to my belly!" Sneasel said as he slammed the Eevee on the ground. The Eevee ran off to go find some berries. Sneasel sat and waited for her to return. Angel couldn't believe what she just saw. She had to do something. She wouldn't stand for this. But she had nothing against a Sneasel. She sat and watched the Sneasel quietly. Just then, a Pikachu came and used a volt tackle on Sneasel. Sneasel knocked the Pikachu off its feet and picked it up. He then stuffed the Pikachu in his mouth and moved it around. He then swallowed and put a claw on his throat, purring as he felt the bulge in his neck quickly move down to his belly. The Sneasel sighed and gave a little belch, rubbing and patting his belly. Pikachu wiggled and squirmed around in Sneasel's belly, trying to get free, but it did nothing.

"Nice try. You just made a bad choice." Sneasel said as he enjoyed the squirms. Just then, the Eevee came back, with a cut on her foreleg. She had nothing with her.

"WHERE ARE MY BERRIES?!" Sneasel roared with anger. The Eevee whimpered and cried as she limped.

"The Luxray hurt me and-" she was once again cut off.

"LIES! LIES! LIES! I'm sick of your bull crap!" Sneasel said as he picked up the Eevee.

"NO! PLEASE! ONE MORE TRY! HELP!" Eevee cried, whimpering and crying as Sneasel licked her face.

"Sorry. You had your chance. You little twerp! No one can save you now! You should've listened to me!" Sneasel said as he stuffed her head in his maw, savoring her flavor. He then stuffed her whole body in his maw, purring at the squirming and struggling. He then went to swallow her, but he was knocked of his feet with a shadow ball.

"LET HER GO! YOU MEANIE!" Angel demanded as she got in an offensive pose. Sneasel quickly got back up and looked at her.

"Or what?" Sneasel said as he took one big, loud gulp and sent the Eevee to his belly. Angel stared at him. She couldn't believe he just swallowed her.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Angel said as she pounced on him. Sneasel slashed her face, making her bleed a little. He quickly got up and went for her throat. Angel stopped him and held him by the scruff. She then dropped him and kicked him in the gut like a football. He flew back ten feet and coughed. Angel walked up to him and put her foot on him. She knelt down and stared at him in the eyes.

"Let her go, or I'll crush you." She said.

"Over my dead body." Sneasel replied, too weak to even struggle. Angel lifted her foot up and stomped it on him, making him choke. She did it a few more times until he gave up. She had her foot hovering over him just in case.

"Stop...I'll let her go...but on one condition. You must have se-" he was cut off. Angel then stamped her foot on him with all her might, killing him. She then knelt down and stuck her hand in Sneasel's mouth, and down his throat. She felt the Eevee and pulled her out, with the Pikachu hanging on as well. She looked at them and set Pikachu down. She looked at Eevee, who was whimpering and crying.

"MOMMY!" Eevee said as she cried.

"Shh. Shh. It's ok. It's ok. You're safe now." Angel said as she licked her affectionately. Pikachu looked at Angel and vowed to return the favor.

"Thank you for saving our lives. I am grateful to you. And I will not leave you until I have returned the favor someday." Pikachu said as he bowed down to Angel.

"No. You're fine." Angel replied.

"No. I'm not leaving you. And that's final." Pikachu said. Angel knew he wouldn't change his mind. So she let him be.

"Mommy-" Eevee was cut off.

"Shh. It's ok sweetie. I'm right here." Angel said as she hugged her tight.

"M-mommy?" Eevee said as she looked up at Angel.

"Shh. Yes. Dear," Angel said as she held Eevee up to her face. "now you need a name. How about...Ilia?" Angel asked as she Cradled Eevee. She purred happily in return, and cooed. "Then it's settled. Ilia it is! Now-" she was cut off. Ilia's stomach growled loudly.

"I'm hungry!" Ilia cried.

"Shh. It's ok," Angel said as she hugged Ilia to breasts and breastfed her. Ilia suckled happily in return. "There you go. Drink up!" After a few minutes, Ilia stopped suckling. Angel then put her per her shoulder and pat her back for a couple minutes. Ilia finally burped and yawned.

"Come on now. Nap time sweetie." Angel said.

"B-but I'm cold mommy." Ilia said.

"Shh. I have a nice warm bed for you," Angel said as she licked Ilia. "you want to sleep there?"

"Hmm-hmm." Ilia nodded, not knowing what or where the bed was.

"Oh, I get it. I've seen mothers do it before. They have their young take their naps in their bellies." Pikachu said.

"Yup! That's right. Though I'm not gonna do it too often." Angel said as she gently placed Ilia on her tongue. Ilia whimpered, scared of her new mother. She didnt want to be eaten again.

"M-mommy?! Wh-what are y-you doing!? I didn't do anything wrong!" Ilia said as she cried. Angel stopped immediately and cradled her.

"Shh. It's ok. You did nothing wrong. Your bed, is my belly! So don't worry sweetheart. I love you too much to let you freeze to death out here." Angel said as she gently placed Ilia in her maw again. This time, Ilia purred as she was licked again. Angel gently closed her maw around Ilia and tilted her head back, swallowing and purring as Ilia squirmed and slid down her throat. When Ilia plopped into her belly, Angel rubbed and patted it.

"Comfy in there dear?" Angel asked.

"Hmm-hmm." Ilia nodded and purred, cuddling the stomach walls and yawning.

"Goodnight sweetheart. Sleep tight," Angel said as she started walking out of the forest. While did so, she could see Pikachu shivering. "aww. Are you cold?"

"Yeah. I am." Pikachu said as he hugged Angel's legs tightly.

"Here. Wanna be with Ilia?" Angel asked. Pikachu nodded. Angel picked him up and set him in her maw. She quickly swallowed him and purred at the bulge in her throat as it moved down to her belly. When Pikachu plopped in her belly, he hugged Ilia and kissed her.

"Goodnight you two." Angel said as she walked back home, rubbing her belly and purring.


End file.
